


Learning About Each Other

by my_secret_obsession



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sam/Dean - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_secret_obsession/pseuds/my_secret_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night when Dean is in the shower sam cant stand it anymore. He cant wait for Dean to leave he has to get off now. he cant hold it anymore...then Dean finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning About Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this spontaneously in the library at school instead of doing homework   
> sorry for the spelling errors hope you guys like it!

Back from a hunt, covered in blood, some theirs some not. And like always Dean called the shower first. Sam dreaded this. Most times Sam would push him out of the way and claim the shower so that he could jerk off. Ever sense he was 15 years old he had listened to Dean in the shower and when his big brother would leave...  
Tonight Sam wasn't fast enough. Tonight Sam had to listen to Dean shower. There was no excuse he could make to leave the room to get anything, and Dean wasn't leaving after. Tonight there was no escape.   
Dean took an unusually long shower tonight. Usually Sam could hold out while Dean took his normal 10 minute shower and then Sam could get in, jerk off, and go to bed.   
After 15 minutes when the water didn't turn off and Sam couldn't stand it any longer, he stripped himself of his pants but left on his boxers just incase Dean came out. First he started like always by rubbing his ever hardening cock through his boxers. Then slowly he put his hand down his pants. he was getting harder and harder and had started moaning when he heard Dean yell his name from the shower.   
"Sam!" he yelled "Come in here a minute"  
Sam jumped off the bed quick and did his best to waist band his erection so Dean wouldn't see.   
He walked into the bathroom that was now all steamed up from Deans long shower.   
"Sam my back is stinging bad will you take a look at it. I think I got cut."  
Sam pushed back the shower curtain to see Dean, facing the other way wet and sure enough bleeding. There was a gash in his back deep enough to bleed badly but it may not need stitches. As more blood seeped out Dean turned to face Sam who was wide eyed watching his wet bleeding brother. As Dean turned Sam grew harder yet.   
"Is there a cut sammy? it really hurts."  
For a moment Sam couldnt speak. he was fixated in his naked brother.   
"Sam? Hellooo?" Dean said.   
"Yeah sorry. you have a pretty bad cut back there. Ill look at it again after you're all washed off."  
Sam darted from the bathroom and collapsed on the bed. His dick was hard as a rock and soon popped out of his waistband.   
Sam stripped himself from his boxers and shirt and began jerking off. He couldnt help it. he pictured Dean; wet, naked and bleeding. he was so into his self pleasuring session that he didnt hear the water turn off, he didnt hear the bathroom door creak open and he didnt hear Dean walk out. What he did hear was Deans small gasp as he stood next to him and he heard him breath in sharp and say his name.  
"Sam" Dean breathed in sharp.   
"What are you doing"  
Sam's eyes flew open, startled.   
"Dean i'm..."   
Before he could say any more Dean was crushing his lips against Sam's moaning into his mouth. Sam allowed himself to be brought into the kiss and except it fully. His head and body swimming in the warm pleasure that was his big brother.   
Dean pulled back and Sam groaned in protest.   
"I...I'm sorry" Dean stammered  
"Please don't be sorry, cause I'm not" replied Sam "I was doing that for you Dean..."   
"I know you were Sammy. I saw the way you looked at me in the shower. i called you in on purpose to get your attention..."  
Dean looked down and soon Sam was pulling Dean on top of him kissing him and stripping his towel from his wet, warm, muscular body. He flipped Dean onto his back forgetting about his gash and Dean whined slightly and then it turned into a moan of pleasure. Sam knew his brother was kinky but didnt know that pain would get him off. He pinned Dean hard on the bed and bit down on his neck. happy with the moan he got as a response as Deans back arched up.   
He kissed and bit his way down his older brothers body till he got to his crotch. 

He teased his way around dean's ever hardening cock. Small moans escaping deans mouth. then sam took all of Dean down deep and sucked hard. Dean let out a yell and bucked his hips hard shoving his cock down Sam's throat making him choke and both brothers like that...a lot.   
Sam made his way back up his brothers body and kissed around and on his ear, pressing their naked bodies together. He leaned into Dean's ear and whispered "Fuck me big brother. i want you to fuck me"  
Dean breathed in hard and flipped sam over onto his stomach. pulling apart his baby brothers ass cheeks to reveal his tight hole. he moaned and before sam could ask again Dean was already inside him grinding deep into his brother Pulling screams of pleasure from Sam's beautiful mouth. Sam shoved himself onto dean trying to get his just right and then he his his prostate; a scream of pleasure coming from sam as dean hit it over and over again until both of their visions went white hot and they came together. falling down on the bed in pleasure and love and lust and years of pent up feelings and sam snuggled into dean and dean held o tight and vowed never to let his brother go. they kissed passionately a couple more times and fell into a deep sleep. They slept late into the next day. it was the best sleep they had gotten in years and it was all because they finally had one another


End file.
